This new poinsettia cultivar, `Variegated-Leaf Success,` originated as a natural sport of poinsettia `559` (U.S. Plant Pat No. 8,773). It appeared among several thousand `559` plants in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. in 1994. It was selected because of its striking, multi-colored foliage and bright red flower bracts, traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `Variegated-Leaf Success` was vegetativley reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `Variegated-Leaf Success` held true from generation to generation.